In today's complex computing world, managers are inundated with data, and the volume and disparate form of such data can make it difficult to assess the nature or overall indication(s) of the data. More specifically, electronic network managers, for example, are becoming increasingly technically savvy and are often desirous of increasingly comprehensive data to review and analyze. That is, such managers are often left wanting when presented with relatively simple statistics or summaries that mask or hide many, if not all, of the technical details behind them. Indeed, many managers have deep technical knowledge and wish to understand more about their systems and the impact changing events might have on their networks and, in turn, their customers.